


Psychedelic

by shzk



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Grief, Implied Death, Loss, This Fic Probably Doesn’t Make Sense, Trippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shzk/pseuds/shzk
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Kudos: 2





	1. Beginnings

Purple skies and pink-washed floors. Connor found himself standing beneath and above these things, a string of balloons in hand while it (almost) floated to the skies if he wasn’t holding onto them.

There were 10 in total, and each had a color of its own – bright colors.

From afar he saw an old man coming towards him, a man with slightly long gray hair and a hippy outfit. He was walking slow, biding his time. And he looked weary.

Connor tilted his head.

“Hello.” He said.

The man didn’t say anything, but gestured with two of his fingers to follow.

And so Connor did.

There were trails of bubblegum puddles on the ground, and Connor could see his reflection in them as they passed by – reflection distorting everytime a drop from the sky fell against it. He then looked forward again, following the strange man. He wondered where it might be he was being taken to.

A large white tower came into view. It rose up to the sky like a rocket ready to launch. It glittered like it was adorned with gems – dark gems but shining and glowing bright. Connor looked at the man again, but the man had now disappeared.

He made his way by himself up the stairs that led to the entrance, and he let go of his balloons when it wouldn’t fit with him.

It flew up to the sky. 

Up up and away.

Upon entering, he saw the man again. Again, it gestured with two of his fingers to come and follow him, and so Connor did.

Beams of light fell from all over his sides prompting him to stop, and in each of those beams an android popped out when the light had disappeared. A PL-600. An AX-400. A JB-300. And many more.

Connor raised a brow.

A static cut through the space before him and a large screen containing the face of a man appeared.

“Hello Connor.” The TV said. “Remember me?”

Connor blinked several times.

“Elijah Kamski. My creator.”

“Very good.”

A strong gush of light blinded the confused android and brought him to the ground on his knees. With this light came a high-pitched deafening sound that sliced against his audio units. As it ceased, Connor looked up, inching his hands away from his ears. 

There was that man again, gray in the hair and looking weary. He smiled at him, and Connor tried to smile back, but the moment he did the man turned into dust, shortly blown away by the wind.

Connor stood then composed himself. He was now back in that wide-spaced white of a cell, the sound of droplets from afar echoing within the walls. Connor made his way to the sound, feet causing ripples against the shallow-flooded ground.

A door opened not too far, revealing the view of a sky and clouds floating by. Connor made his way over, stopped just before the edge, then closed his eyes.

He then jumped in, then was transported elsewhere –


	2. Life

The horizon stretched out on both sides, never-ending. On and on and on it went, not planning to stop. Connor pushed himself off a bed of sand, coughing out some from his mouth, then dusting some off his palms.

He then straightened himself, then looked around.

Pink skies. Cotton candy clouds. A mass of an orange ball sinking into the sea. 

The water was purple (like grape juice,) the sand red, and it occurred to him now that it tasted like licorice when it was in his mouth.

Licorice (n.)  
a: the dried root of a European leguminous plant (Glycyrrhiza glabra) with pinnate leaves and spikes of blue flowers  
b: a candy flavored with licorice or a substitute (such as anise)

He spun around and found himself looking for the old man. There was no sight of him, so he continued on foot, into the mint green jungle.

Large fruits of yellow balls dangled on the top of trees, looking heavy and ready to fall. Connor made his way through, arms hugging himself as he trailed along enlarged leaves, mud sticking against his quikshined shoes. Bugs swirled about him, distracting him from a peaceful walk until he reached another opening: a square-ish hole cut perfectly on the ground.

Connor crouched down, then closed his eyes. He slipped his legs in, one, two, then made the jump.

He was then transported to another place –


	3. Social Gatherings

Trumpets, Violins, Harps; red carpets, gold-rimmed walls, stone pillars; ceramic tea sets, thin glasses filled with bubbling yellows, silver plates abundant with leafy greens and black olives; tables overflowing with turkey, butter, and bread; personal things unattended on vacant seats – Connor made his way around them, inspecting.

From afar there was a group of men and women, mingling and laughing and throwing their heads back. Shiny dresses hugg the women’s waist, ruffled laces and cut-out coats draped the men’s torsos. Connor slowly made his way close, arms hugging himself, opened his mouth to say something, but stopped as he realized he had nothing to say, actually.

Then the old, weary man appeared before him, smiling again. Connor tried to give a smile back, but he was an android with no real emotions, so he couldn’t give a genuine one back.

“Connor.” The man said. “Snap out of it.”

Connor‘s smile slowly faded. “Stop what?”

“I said snap out of it.”

Connor entered a fit of seizure – eyes rolling behind his lids as he crumpled backwards, falling onto the ground.

As he violently shook, he got transported to another place –


	4. Kites

The world had suddenly become very dark, and there were no stars in the sky. There were two people up on a hill however, one taller man, and a smaller one. They were holding a spool of string, leading up to a butterfly shaped plastic in the sky, suspended and being pulled to the opposite direction, as if the great expanse above was stealing it.

Connor climbed from the foot of the hill to the two, arms hugging himself.

“Excuse me.” 

He said, and the two humans turned. The taller one looked at him with a blank, tired expression; the younger one on the other hand grinned brightly. Connor tried to return the bright grin, but he couldn’t, cause he was an android, and androids had no emotions.

“What’s your name?” He asked.

“Cole!” The kid said.

“Ah.” Connor then looked to the old man. “And you?”

“Snap out of it.” He said.

Connor blinked. “What?”

“Snap out of it.”

A strong light beamed directly against his eyes, and Connor protected them with his hands, shutting his lids. As the light had gone, everything else went black, and the two humans on the hill had too, disappeared.


	5. The Storm

Thunders clapped above, several pinprick of raindrops softly puncturing his skin. Connor struggled to make his way towards a chair suspended in the middle of a circular light, its shadow casted behind it.

“Wait!” He shouted, reaching out then hugging himself with his arms. He soon stumbled and fell, grunting on impact.

“Wait!” He shouted again, before a slow stab of thin metal cut through his brain, causing him to scream.

His voice echoed across the vastness of the place – the cherry blossom trees danced with the wind, thick waters flowed with the violent breeze. Connor put one elbow forward after the other, grunting, until he could finally reach the furniture in the middle.

He pulled himself up, climbing, until he got himself seated. A strong light then gushed from above, and Connor looked, then everything else ceased, and everything else became nothing.

“Connor.” He heard. 

“Hank?” He replied, flailing around to look for the man. “Hank where are you?”

“You don’t need me anymore. Go and fix yourself. These drugs are not for you.”

As a silhouette of a man appeared before him, Connor looked straight at it. He breathed once, twice, then cried as it blew away with the wind, losing shape and becoming one with it – gone forever.

“No don’t leave me!” He said. “Don’t leave me!”

And his surroundings turned black, and Connor got transported to the flash of overhead lights and the sound of beeping machines.

He opened his eyes, and found himself strapped onto a bed of soft mattress and alcohol-smelling sheets. A face blocked the light above him, and Connor had to blink a few times before he could make sense of the image before him.

“Hello Connor.” It said. “Remember me?”

“E-Elijah Kamski? M-my creator...”

“Very good.”

The face moved away from Connor’s vision, dazzling him again with the strong light above him. 

As Elijah returned, he smiled, but Connor couldn’t smile back, because he was an android, and androids have no emotions.

But instead, he cried.

“What are you going to do to me?”

“Oh Connor, don’t worry. It’ll all be over soon.”

And then, he got transported to another place, one that would hopefully be the last. 

One with Hank...hopefully, and he wouldn’t have the need to cry anymore.


End file.
